The present invention relates to an electronic computer, of the micro-programmed type, connected to a peripheral unit for reading and writing information from and on to magnetic storage media. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for compensating errors which may occur during the reading of magnetic supports, as for example, magnetic cards.
Magnetic cards known in the art allow storage of information on one or more magnetic tracks, scanned in temporal succession during successive passages of the card by the reading/recording unit. The useful information is normally interrelated with synchronisation signals designed to permit reading of the useful information with the rhythm necessary for operating control of the card unit. With this type of recording there is the possibility that synchronisation signals may be read as useful information as a result of accidental irregular variations in the speed of advancement of the card.
In order to guarantee constant speed of advancement of the card, some known reading devices are provided with a flywheel connected to the card puller, involving however a material increase in costs and maintenance difficulties.